O elo
by Fabi
Summary: É possível que um grande amor sobreviva a todas as barreiras, inclusive a morte?


Olá! Pode o vínculo entre duas pessoas, duas almas, ser mais forte do que tudo? Esta história reflete sobre o verdadeiro significado do casamento entre dois seres e das alianças que são trocadas nessa hora. Significados esses que parecem esquecidos por muitos casais hoje em dia. São poucos os que realmente o conhecem. A história se desenvolve pelo ponto de vista do Touya.

Boa Leitura!

O ELO

Por Fabi

__

"Todos os seres, todos os acontecimentos de tua vida

estão ali porque tu os invocaste.

De ti depende a decisão do que fazer com eles."

Richard Bach – Ilusões

Eu já havia visto o relacionamento entre duas pessoas que se amavam muito. Meu pai e minha mãe foram meu maior exemplo. O amor deles superou a desaprovação da família, as dificuldades do dia a dia e até a morte, pois sempre que nós precisamos, o espírito de minha mãe nos auxiliava e nos confortava. Mas eu não sabia quão forte era o elo, o amor entre duas almas gêmeas até ver Sakura e Shaoran. Um amor que superou tudo. Também nunca vi duas pessoas levarem tão a sério as promessas feitas no casamento como eles levaram.

Sempre impliquei com Shaoran Li, desde que ele era um menino. No início eu me dizia que era porque ele tentara atacar minha irmãzinha. Mas este não era o verdadeiro motivo. Eu via nele um rival pelo afeto de minha irmã. Não, era mais do que isso. Eu sabia que ele seria a pessoa que um dia levaria Sakura para longe de mim, mesmo que os dois ainda não tivessem percebido isto.

Eu vi a rivalidade deles se desenvolvendo para compaixão, depois amizade e, por fim, se tornando amor. Nunca imaginei que duas crianças pudessem se amar tanto, com um sentimento tão puro. Vi minha irmã sofrendo quando o moleque voltou para sua terra natal. Vi a alegria dela cada vez que ele lhe mandava uma carta ou telefonava. Vi a felicidade dos dois quando se reencontraram depois de 4 anos. Eles tinham dezesseis anos na ocasião. Posso dizer que nunca duas pessoas comemoram tanto um reencontro como eles.

Quando Li voltou, ele e minha irmã se tornaram inseparáveis. O moleque vivia aqui em casa, pois Sakura o convidava todos os dias para jantar ou para um chá e, é claro, ele aceitava com o maior prazer, muito para o meu desgosto. 

E o tempo foi passando. Os dois terminaram o colégio e foram para a faculdade. Até que um dia aconteceu o inevitável. Sakura chegou em casa nas nuvens, literalmente pulando de felicidade. Eu e papai perguntamos o que aconteceu, apesar de eu ter minhas suspeitas. A monstrenga simplesmente gritou "SHAORAN ME PEDIU EM CASAMENTO!" e pulou no pescoço de papai, querendo mostrar a aliança em sua mão. Simplesmente suspirei. Meu maior temor se confirmou, o moleque realmente ia levar minha irmã para longe de mim.

A partir deste dia, a única coisa na cabeça de Sakura era terminar a faculdade o mais rápido o possível para se casar. Algumas vezes ela nem voltava para casa a noite, dormia na casa do moleque. Não quero saber o que os dois faziam ou deixavam de fazer, desde que não fosse na minha frente. Mas, por mais que eu deteste admitir, nunca vi minha irmã tão feliz quanto naquele período.

As formaturas de ambos aconteceram pouco tempo depois. Sakura se formou primeiro. Um semestre depois foi a vez do Li. Minha irmã irradiava felicidade na platéia, pois agora eles poderiam marcar o casamento.

E foi o que fizeram. Marcaram a cerimônia para dali a dois meses. Sakura me disse que foram os meses mais lentos de sua vida. Para mim eles passaram rápido como um raio.

No dia do casamento, vi minha irmã escrevendo seus votos. Ela me disse que foi o que eles combinaram, cada um escreveria suas promessas e seus sentimentos pelo outro para depois lerem na cerimônia. Sakura olhava para o papel agoniada. Perguntei por que. Ela me disse que o que sentia pelo moleque era tão forte que não havia palavras para descrever. Aquele bicho de pelúcia dela falou que faziam dois dias que ela tentava escrever algo, mas não gostava e jogava as folhas no lixo, e apontou para a lixeira. Realmente, esta estava repleta de folhas amassadas. Fiz a única coisa que um irmão pode fazer nestas horas. Tirei o papel e a caneta das mãos dela e lhe disse para esquecer. Se ela amava tanto assim o moleque, na hora da cerimônia ela saberia o que dizer.

Sakura me olhou com os olhos cheios d'água e um enorme sorriso de felicidade no rosto antes de me abraçar, dizendo que eu era o melhor irmão do mundo.

Assisti a cerimônia acompanhado por Yukito e Kero, que estava no meu bolso. Inúmeras pessoas compareceram, inclusive algumas nas quais eu senti fortes poderes mágicos. E como a família do moleque era grande! Eu sentia um pouco de magia em cada um daquela família, exceto talvez naquela menina que morou um tempo aqui no Japão. Mas as auras mais fortes eram a de minha irmã, seu noivo, um rapaz de óculos sentado ao lado de Tomoyo, que mais tarde reconheci ser Eriol, Nakuru, que graças a Deus não tinha pulado no meu pescoço, Kaho, Yukito, Kero e algum outro ser que estava com o rapaz de óculos, que mais tarde me foi apresentado como Spinel Sun.

Sakura e Shaoran fizeram seus votos, dizendo o que estava nos seus corações. Eles falaram sobre seu amor e prometeram que sempre estariam juntos, estivessem eles onde estivessem, pois suas almas eram uma única alma e seus corações sempre estariam ligados. E que este elo jamais seria partido. E trocaram as alianças, que eram o símbolo que confirmava estas promessas. Foram poucos na platéia que saíram da cerimônia sem lágrimas nos olhos.

Me lembro bem da felicidade dos dois recém casados na festa depois da cerimônia. Minha irmã e seu marido dançavam como se apenas eles estivessem no salão, olhando um dentro dos olhos do outro. Mais tarde eles se trocaram e os levei ao aeroporto, pois eles iam pegar o vôo que os levaria para o Havaí, onde passariam a lua de mel.

Esperei os dois desaparecerem no portão de embarque e fiquei olhando até o avião decolar. Minha irmãzinha, definitivamente, não era mais só minha, ela tinha o moleque agora. O pior foi que eu teria que ficar cuidando daquele bicho de pelúcia dela, até ela voltar.

Naquela noite fomos despertados de madrugada pelo telefone. Eu corri a atendê-lo, mas meu pai fez isto antes de mim. Eu o vi confirmar sua identidade e seu parentesco com Sakura. Então ele ficou branco, e começou a responder com monossílabos ao telefone. Depois disse que ia avisar alguém e desligou. Foi neste momento que ele me olhou.

Vi seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Ele veio até mim e colocou a mão no meu ombro, antes de dizer "O avião caiu no mar".

No início fiquei confuso. Que avião? Neste momento me lembrei de Sakura e seu marido, indo para sua lua de mel. Não podia ser o avião deles, podia?

Conversei com meu pai com cuidado, tentando conseguir algumas respostas. Neste meio tempo, Kero e Yukito já estavam na sala. Yukito tinha ido dormir lá em casa depois da festa. Os dois nos olhavam com os olhos cheios de preocupação.

Finalmente meu pai ficou pronto para falar. Ele disse que fora a polícia que ligara, a pedido da companhia aérea. Uma turbina do avião em que estavam Sakura e Shaoran havia explodido, fazendo com que este caísse no mar. Estavam enviando patrulhas da marinha para procurarem sobreviventes, mas a esperança era mínima.

Não sei o que fiz a seguir, o resto da noite passou como um borrão diante de mim. Me lembro apenas de meu pai falar qualquer coisa sobre ir avisar a família do moleque no hotel onde eles estavam e sair. Acordei no dia seguinte, achando que, de repente, tudo havia sido um pesadelo. Mas, pela expressão de Yukito e de Kero, não era.

Encontrei papai na cozinha, acompanhado pela mãe de Shaoran. As irmãs deste e outras pessoas estavam na sala, acompanhando as buscas por sobreviventes pela televisão. Pouco depois a campainha tocou. Eram Sonomi, Tomoyo e Eriol. Eles viram o noticiário e resolveram vir a nossa casa, ver se sabíamos de algo.

A tristeza era palpável. Conforme passavam as horas, a esperança ia sumindo. Dois dias depois, as buscas foram encerradas, sem que se encontrassem sobreviventes.

Fizemos uma cerimônia simbólica de despedida. Não tínhamos os corpos para velarmos. Mas eu ainda achava que minha irmã estava viva. Afinal, ela era uma das mais poderosas feiticeiras da Terra, ela não podia morrer assim.

Eriol levou as cartas mágicas consigo, pois ele precisava nutri-las com seu poder. Kero foi junto. Isto me deixava apenas Yue para suprir com minha magia. Minha irmã estava fazendo isto, mas agora....

Haviam passado duas semanas desde o acidente quando aconteceu. Papai e eu estávamos em casa. Já era tarde e estávamos nos preparando para dormir quando ouvimos alguém bater na porta da frente. Eu abri a porta. Levei o maior choque da minha vida. Diante de mim estava Sakura, minha irmãzinha, que haviam me dito que estava morta. No início não pude me mover. Eu achava que ela não era um espírito, pois como eu havia cedido meus poderes a Yue, eu não poderia mais vê-los. Então pensei que fosse um sonho. Neste momento, lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos dela. Eu vi que não era um sonho. Puxei Sakura para os meus braços e deixei que ela chorasse. Papai desceu em seguida e ficou estarrecido ao ver Sakura. Ele nos abraçou e ficamos os três assim por muito tempo. Meu mais íntimo desejo se realizara, ela estava viva e havia voltado para mim.

Os dias que se seguiram foram muito diferentes. Sakura não nos deixou contar a ninguém que ela estava viva, dizendo apenas que não estava pronta para falar e que havia alguma coisa errada. Isto foi tudo o que ela disse, pois nunca nos explicou como chegara até em casa. Tudo o que ela fazia era chorar. Eu não podia fazer nada quanto a isto, por mais duro que me fosse vê-la tão triste, mas não existe remédio para um coração partido, nem palavras que pudessem preencher o vazio dentro dela sem seu amado por perto. Eu apenas esperava que o tempo pudesse curar isto.

Um dia Sakura desceu completamente pálida para o café da manhã. Ela me mostrou um lindo buque de flores de cerejeira, que encontrou sobre sua cama ao acordar. E não fazia a mínima idéia de onde ele havia vindo.

Nos dias seguintes isto continuou. Encontrávamos flores pela casa, bilhetes com o nome dela e do moleque, algumas mensagens dizendo 'você tem que aceitar o que aconteceu' e referências a uma aliança.

Pensei que Sakura fosse enlouquecer com tudo isto. Ela mal falava, agora. Só chorava e olhava fotografias dela e de Shaoran. Eu e papai estávamos muito preocupados.

"É Shaoran!" Sakura falou inesperadamente um dia. Estávamos os três jantando quando isso aconteceu. Papai e eu olhamos para ela, pois era a primeira vez que ela falava o nome do marido desde o acidente.

"O que tem Shaoran?" Perguntei com cuidado.

"É ele que está deixando as mensagens, Touya. Eu tinha que estar com ele agora, e não aqui com vocês."

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Pensei que minha irmã havia enlouquecido de vez devido a dor da perda da pessoa que ela amava. Mas eu não podia dizer a ela isto.

"Sakura, Shaoran te amava", eu disse pacientemente, "ele não iria ficar te assustando deste jeito. Por que você acha que ele faria isto?"

"Eu não sei, Touya, eu apenas sinto isto.... alguma coisa não está certa. Eu não deveria estar aqui."

"Então, onde você deveria estar, Sakura?" Perguntou papai com todo o cuidado.

"Com Shaoran, que é onde meu coração está."

Perdi minha paciência e me levantei rapidamente, dizendo a ela: "Shaoran se foi. Você teve muita sorte em sobreviver, seja grata por isso!"

Ela replicou simplesmente.

"Eu seria grata se esta fosse a coisa certa a fazer, mas não é, Touya."

"O que você está dizendo, Sakura?" Pergunta papai.

Sakura ficou em silêncio por um instante. Eu já me preparava para continuar discutindo com ela quando algo mudou. Nossa sala de jantar foi repentinamente banhada por uma brilhante luz branca. Dentro dela havia uma pessoa. Vi Sakura abrir seu sorriso mais brilhante, que achei que nunca mais fosse ver, antes que eu pudesse reconhecer quem estava ali.

Agora eu pensava que quem estava louco era eu. Diante de mim e dos outros estava Shaoran. Vi que papai também podia vê-lo.

"Shaoran?" Perguntou Sakura quase com um sussurro. "É realmente você?"

"Sim, meu amor, sou eu." Retrucou o recém chegado com um sorriso.

Papai e eu ficamos olhando enquanto Sakura se jogava nos braços do seu amor perdido, chorando de alegria, e este a abraçando de volta de forma muito carinhosa.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Perguntei muito confuso.

"É bom ver vocês também." Falou o moleque.

"Nos desculpe, Shaoran", papai disse, "Nós só não entendemos nada disto. Primeiro vocês dois estavam mortos, depois Sakura reaparece sem ferimento algum, e agora você surge do nada. O que está acontecendo? Nós estamos ficando loucos ou isto tudo é apenas um sonho?"

Vi Shaoran dando um passo a frente, para se colocar do lado de minha irmã, segurando a mão dela como se nunca mais quisesse soltá-la. Então ele falou.

"Não, vocês não estão ficando loucos, e isto também não é um sonho."

"Então, o que é?" Perguntei.

"Eu estou apenas deixando a alma de Sakura saber que ela está no lugar errado. Nós nunca deveríamos ter nos separado desta maneira. Nós nos perdemos quando tudo aconteceu. Então ficamos confusos. E isto também é sobre a aceitação e o deixar ir, Touya. A alma de Sakura se perdeu, mas chegou até aqui devido ao seu amor por ela e a sua recusa em aceitar o que realmente havia acontecido."

"Eu não estou entendo, Shaoran", falou Sakura, "eu não me lembro de termos nos separado. Nós estávamos juntos no avião. Eu não vejo como eu possa estar morta se estou aqui."

"Não te lembras de nada, minha flor? Tinhas que ir ao banheiro e deixastes tua aliança comigo, pois tinhas medo de perde-la quando lavasses as mãos. Neste meio tempo tudo aconteceu. Nós nos separamos porque nosso elo havia sido quebrado. Como tu estavas sem a tua aliança, em vez de te reunires a mim, tua alma ficou confusa e se perdeu. Eu sei que isto é difícil de entender, amor, mas é a verdade."

"Então, por que esperastes tanto para me contar, Shaoran?"

"Não é fácil fazer isto, Sakura. Eu achei que todas as mensagens que te deixei te ajudariam a perceber o que realmente aconteceu, mas tu estavas mais confusa do que pensei no início. A confusão era tanta que só agora consegui me aproximar de ti."

"Então era você que deixava todas estas mensagens?", perguntei indignado, "Eu já estava achando que Sakura estava ficando louca."

Sakura olhou para mim com uma cara muito triste. Eu pude perceber que ela ficou magoada com a pouca fé que eu tinha nela.

"Desculpe." Foi tudo o que falei.

Neste momento, Li segurou as duas mãos de minha irmã, olhando bem dentro dos olhos dela, antes de dizer com uma voz triste: "Nós temos que ir indo, amor."

Olhei para papai, que falou por nós dois. "Nós deveríamos estar tristes, mas não estamos. Ver Sakura sorrir mais uma vez foi o suficiente para nós."

Minha irmã se soltou dos braços de seu marido e se aproximou de nós, abraçando a mim e a papai demoradamente, antes de falar.

"Fico feliz de ter tido a chance de me despedir de vocês. Eu quero que vocês dois sejam felizes como eu sou. Adeus, eu sempre amei vocês." Ela se voltou novamente para seu marido, que lhe devolveu sua aliança. Ela a recolocou, restabelecendo o elo entre os dois. Então eles sumiram dentro daquela mesma luz brilhante de antes.

Isto me fez refletir muito, e sei que o mesmo ocorreu com papai. Eu não pude perceber que Sakura era um espírito porque havia dado minha magia para Yue, e nós dois sabíamos que aquilo não fora um sonho. Neste instante eu percebi o quanto pode ser forte o elo entre duas pessoas que se amem de verdade. Ele pode superar tudo, inclusive a morte. Minha irmã e seu amado prometeram que nunca se separariam no seu casamento, e eles fizeram isto com todo o coração. Sei que eles haviam se separado, mas o amor havia os reunido novamente. Não apenas o amor entre eles, mas meu amor por Sakura também, pois ele a guiou até nós, onde Shaoran pode localizá-la. Eu finalmente compreendi o que era um casamento. Ele não ligava duas pessoas apenas através das palavras proferidas na cerimônia. Ele terminava de unir seus corações e suas almas. 

Ainda hoje visito os túmulos simbólicos de minha irmã e seu marido, pois seus corpos nunca foram recuperados. Neles eu sinto uma sensação de paz interior muito grande. Sei que minha irmã está feliz, e isto me basta. Não preciso tê-la ao meu lado fisicamente, pois ela sempre estará no meu coração.

__

"Adeus, disse a raposa. Eis o meu segredo. É muito

simples: só se vê bem com o coração. O essencial é invisível

para os olhos.

-----

Os homens esqueceram esta verdade, disse a raposa.

Mas tu não a deves esquecer. Tu te tornas eternamente

responsável por aquilo que cativas. Tu és o responsável pela rosa..."

Antoine de Saint-Exupéry – O Pequeno Príncipe


End file.
